jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thanar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Juggle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thanar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlexLubker (Talk) 06:48, February 20, 2012 Mills mess records How are you counting catches for the Mills mess records? Do all the catches have to be done while the hands are moving continuously in the mess pattern? Do they all have to be catches of throws that were done while the hands were moving in the mess pattern? Does the last throw/catch of the reverse pattern before the arms cross count as part of the Mills mess pattern? The first 6 club Mills mess attempt in Toby's video doesn't look like more than 12 catches before he drops one. AlexLubker 02:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :I've been starting the count from the catch just before the arms begin crossing, since there is a moment in Mills mess where you catch with arms uncrossed. I've stopped the counting as soon as a drop occurs or a catch is made with the arms in an incorrect configuration according to the Mills mess pattern. If you think a more strict criteria should be applied, I'm open to that as well. It should probably be specified on the page somewhere. And you are absolutely right about Toby's video. I completely failed to notice that he dropped club #13, so it is only 12 catches according to the criteria I've set above. I'll change it now. Thanar 19:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) there's not much point to list records if they are buried. I was going to use your site as a reference for a Japanese TV company that is doing a story on different kind of records.... I sent them to your site and they searched for Ty Tojo's ball records but could not find any.... I searched for an hour as well myself. If they are buried there is no point to list them here. They should be clearly under the World Record button.... Balls, Solo. That's what they are. We are concentrating on records this year both privately and with Guinness World Records....and we are looking for a place where they will be listed as records. thanks Dick Franco now I can't find it at all after 10 minutes of browsing through links. The logical headings would be World Records/Balls/Solo/basic pattern/(branching off into fountain,cascade endurance) tricks(branching off into more specific tricks. There needs to be a logical progression. The Guinness people are constantly searching records for ideas for their shows as are many other TV production company people who would logically follow your category flow and see only basic pattern endurance which is the longest and most boring part of juggling. Listing unsubstantiated records claimed in the day and age really undermines the credibility of the site. Anyone could claim anything and be listed. Also when you are talking about legitimate world records there is a big difference between bags and balls that should be differentiated. Ty Tojo uses GBallz which are not balls but hard bags. Some jugglers still use real balls while others use nearly empty sacks. If catching counts... bags are much, much easier. New record for body throws? Where is the video of Ameron Rosvall's 3 club body throw world record? The link still goes to Freddy's video. AlexLubker (talk) 02:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, I'll fix it. 16:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I decided to check out your talk page and the first thing I noticed was the question about how mills mess is counted which I myself have been thinking about lately. I started pondering this after making my 3 club mills mess video. Is the pattern mill's mess before it is done on both sides? My personal view is that it isn't mill's mess until a 6 catches have been completed. No matter how many object are used the patterning remains the same. 3 throws on each side. One side alone only consitutes half mill's mess in my view. This is of course only my opinion and I am by no means an expert, but I thought it might be worth consideration. EricSimonson (talk) 18:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Eric SimonsonEricSimonson (talk) 18:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Boomerang plates I don't think Manuel Alvarez's shower with boomerang plates should be included in the world records... "...the shape of the prop creates lift so that it can be thrown at an angle over the audience and return in a more or less direct path back to the juggler." "No object may be thrown in such a way as to have aerodynamic lifting qualities, such as a flying disk..." AlexLubker (talk) 17:12, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I did consider this when I added the record, but didn't know if the "boomerang plates" should be disqualified as being plates or not, given how they were thrown. So it is good that you bring up the issue: At what angle do you have to throw a prop for it to be considered to "have aerodynamic lifting qualities"? * Rings have aerodynamic qualities as well, which cause them to curve back slightly towards the thrower when thrown at an angle off the vertical, especially when they are thrown high, as in some patterns with greater than 9. For example, Pavel's 11 & 12 rings here are thrown less than 10 degrees off the vertical. I don't think JIS intended to disqualify ring records such as Pavel's, so rings thrown at these "almost vertical" angles should be fine. * Regular boomerangs (not boomerang plates) thrown by Manuel here have massive aerodynamic lift, and are thrown and return at almost horizontal angles, so they are clearly excluded by the JIS regulation. * The boomerang plates thrown by Manuel for the 7 shower here are thrown at an angle greater than 10 degrees from vertical, but less than 20 degrees. It is hard to tell exactly what the angle is in those shots. Earlier around 6m50s he uses 6 boomerang plates, and the angle might be 15 degrees from vertical. I am fine excluding it from the shower category and/or making another category. It would be nice (but not essential) to get confirmation from someone at JIS (if they are still active) that props thrown at this angle are meant to be excluded by this regulation. Thanar (talk) 02:22, August 17, 2015 (UTC) https://youtu.be/S4AJyj3tjqE 4 ball slow juggling? https://youtu.be/nSu2HRH_6D4 got a new 4 ball fewest catches best!